Wind Blown
by nightnovice
Summary: After a disastrous foray into journalism Rory has decided to take over Gilmore Insurance. While on spring break an unexpected hero and an old nemesis meet up with her. When love is on the line who is her match? This is a story of Finn and Rory then Rory and Tristan, it was a pleasure to write and I hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

What happens when a handsome man rescues you then you meet your nemesis after dessert? This is a story of Finn and Rory then Rory and Tristan, it was a pleasure to write and I hope you enjoy!

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I make no profits I just have a very fertile mind and these characters lend themselves so well to it.

 **Wind Blown**

 **Chapter 1 – The Storm**

Rory felt herself drift, she had a system, 1 hurricane to chill, 2-hurricane to relax and 3-hurricane still the mind and sleep deeply. She rocked gently in the covered hammock book set aside; she knew she wouldn't burn the cabana provided full coverage. The third drink had her deep in slumber, dreamless and calm. Deep in her sleep she felt a sudden chill, ice slapped her warm skin and she felt suddenly like she should wake but was still so deep in sleep she could not. Her half-awake mind wondered how she was caught in such a cold storm so far from winter. Suddenly she felt strong arms lifting her, carrying her close to his taught chest; she liked this part of the dream.

"Sorry Sheila, can't let a lovely like you drown because the weather soured." Her accented hero chuckled.

Her body jostled against him as he jogged forward; instinctively she wrapped her arms around his neck to steady the jostling a deep chuckle came from the man's chest. She felt herself being laid on a soft pillow, and her arms being adjusted back to her then her body being covered with a warm blanket. She liked this dream, soft and warm, so protected. Slowly she emerged from her alcohol induced slumber. The arms that had held her were strong and sure and he felt strangely familiar. Even his smell was oddly comforting like some faint and pleasant memory. Cautiously she opened her eyes adjusting to the light while she focused on her hero. She blinked hard to clear the booze induced haze, her mind remembered Finn? What was he doing in her dream, wait was this a dream.

"Finn, she rasped her voice sticky from both the sugary drinks and her slumber, "What, where, why?" The query came out quick and breathless.

"Rory, sweet reporter girl, I can't believe it's you. Of all the beaches in all the globe, I rescue you." He was taken aback "Sorry luv I had no idea it was you. Really all I saw was a lovely Sheila about to be washed away by the storm and acted. You know, being the gentleman I was brought up to be, my mum would have my ears if I could help and didn't. Besides I'd be a fool not to take a chance at a proper thank you." He finished with a glimmer and a wink.

They looked out the large front window in time to see the sheets of solid water falling then disappear as the storm shutters removed it from view. Rory shivered. Finn glanced warily around quickly assessing the surroundings.

"So, luv what brings you to Florida and I hope this is your hotel too." He looked at her expectantly.

"Spring break", she said blushing.

"Luv, you graduated 3 years ago, isn't spring break for students? Are you chasing a story or perhaps looking for a little lovin' " he teased with a leer.

"Graduate school, Business Major, after following the campaign for a while I got a whole different perspective and decided to fast track you know 4 yrs. in 2? This is a much needed break from the load. Good news though I walk in June. Then I will be learning the ropes to take over for Grandpa at the helm of Gilmore Insurance." Her eyes sparkled with pride as she explained. "And you, what mischief brings you to the sunny Florida? Let me guess you are judging a redheaded wet t-shirt competition. Or dare I hope, you are here with your true love?" She sat up and nudged his shoulder in good humor.

"Well, actually I am here in advance of my mates bachelor party." He glanced aside warily.

"Finn it's OK, I read Page 6, and I speak with Emily at regular intervals. Believe it or not I have been to many of the same events, just with a different crowd. I know he is marrying the Winter girl, she is a recent graduate of Vassar, excellent breeding. "She spoke haughtily, "they are the society darlings. You can't pick up a paper and not find their overly cheerful faces mooning over each other. Look I appreciate the concern, but I am totally over him, I am more than OK with the choice I made."

Finn raised his hands I mock surrender, "OK Luv, I got it, and just to confirm, he is not here, I came early to take care of some family business and scope out the sites. You know the old duties of a Morgan and best man and all. I am compelled to scout out the bars, find the best looking Sheila's and of course make sure no ex's are staying in the same hotel." He winked. "then on one day I find a pretty little Sheila asleep in a storm rescue her and surprise it's you!"

Rory suddenly became aware of her state of dress, or undress as the case maybe, the bikini was perfect for spring break but she hadn't expected to see anyone she knew. She pulled the blanket over her protectively.

"Ah, Finn, do you mind if I retire to my villa for more appropriate attire? I know the Pink Shell has a pretty lax policy, but I'd feel better if we continued this while I am a little more clothed. Please tell me this is the center structure."

Well, as luck would have it, this is, so as much as I am enjoying your lovely figure, I can allow you to retire to your villa to redress. I will have to ask that you allow me to wine and dine you though, deal?"

"Sounds like a plan, Oh, I don't suppose you rescued my book? I was using my room key as a placeholder." She bit her lower lip.

"Sorry, but nope, let me escort you to the desk, I may have more than a little pull with management, seeing how I am it." He extended his hand and helped her up then escorted her to the desk.

After helping her at the front desk by confirming her identity, he checked on the status of the storm. Darn, no leaving for dinner, guess I will have to make arrangements for a table in the restaurant given the current situation they are going to be packed. Perhaps supper in his private rooms would be preferable. The storm continued to rage, but the sturdy storm blinds would keep it from damaging the hotel or scaring the guest too badly. Luckily the storm was just a storm and hadn't reached hurricane status, that would be a very bad thing. It was hoped it would pass before daybreak. In the meantime the guests were all confined to the hotel, the staff was well trained and Finn's only concern was learning more about Rory. He felt Logan hadn't truly moved on, but needed to know if she had. He was surprised to learn she was taking over the Gilmore Insurance conglomerate, but knew by the sparkle in her eyes it was her choice not theirs. He was curious though to find out how the eager reporter suddenly turned into a business mogul. There was quite a bit to catch up on.


	2. Chapter 2 – The Calm

What happens when a handsome man rescues you then you meet your nemesis after dessert? This is a story of Finn and Rory then Rory and Tristan, it was a pleasure to write and I hope you enjoy!

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I make no profits I just have a very fertile mind and these characters lend themselves so well to it.

 **Wind Blown**

 **Chapter 2 – The Calm**

Rory soaked in the tub, her mind recalling all that had occurred over the past few hours, she had been rescued and reunited with Finn, of all people. She remembered him with great fondness, he had always been so sweet and good company despite of his love of drink and passion for redheads. He was probably the best of the merry men to run into. She did miss them, even when she saw them at events from time to time, she wanted to say hello, but it just never seemed the right time. As she toweled off she considered what to wear, what does one wear to dinner with your ex-boyfriend's best man? She couldn't imagine Emily Post or Gilmore would have considered such an occasion. Her eyes fell on one of the dresses Olivia had designed for her, it was perfect a lovely turquoise number that left one shoulder bare and boasted an asymmetrical hemline slightly above and below her knees, she would pair that with her kitten heeled sandals it would be flirty but definitely elegant. As she stepped into the lobby she quickly scanned the area for her erstwhile hero.

Finn saw her as she stepped out of the hall, had she always been so stunning? He recalled the goofy girl with an odd obsession for coffee and a quirky style. He was truly stunned by the woman who stood gazing the crowd in search of him. He took several purposeful strides towards her, she noticed and walked towards him, they succeeded in meeting halfway. He reached out and hugged her, bringing her body close and taking a small inhale of her scent, coffee and roses, definitely grown and not goofy.

He pulled away, but kept hold of her hands and eyed her keenly "You look stunning, if it weren't for the bluster outside I would take you to every hot spot in town being sure paparazzi spread your loveliness from sea to sea!"

"Oh Finn, you charmer, I bet you say that to all the girls you rescue!" She giggled a small blush crept up her neck at his appraisal.

He winked, "Of course not, only the ones I saw in college that have become enchantresses."

Rory leaned in and kissed him softly, he pulled her into himself and kissed her deeply. It was as if time stood still in that moment, hearts beating arms holding tight, they only separated when someone coughed to gain their attention. "Excuse me sir, would you like the cart delivered to your villa or the ladies?" The butler looked scandalized. Rory looked at Finn inquisitively. Finn turned from her to him.

"Rodney, please deliver it to my suite and set up in the dining room." He turned to Rory, "Due to the storm the restaurant is a bit of a madhouse, I thought you might enjoy a quieter meal in my villa?"

She nodded in agreement and followed the butler to Finns villa, their hands clasped in comfortable embrace. They entered the well-appointed villa; it looked more like an apartment that a hotel, She could see it had at least 3 bedrooms, a full kitchen, dining and Living room. The couches were definitely not standard and the whole room looked like a page from the Tommy Bahama furniture catalog. Finn noticed her appraisal.

"This is the family suite, we maintain it for ourselves and special guests, it assures we are never without a room in our own property. We have made it a habit in all of our more prestigious hotels. Do you approve?"

"Finn, as lovely as the resort is, I am stunned by the simple elegance here, it feels homey, I most assuredly approve." She beamed at him and he wrapped an arm around her waist.

They waited a few moments while Rodney finished setting up then moved the cart to the side. "Would you like me to pour the wine sir, or will that be all?" Rodney looked at Finn.

"That will be all, I will call you when we are ready to have the things retrieved to the kitchen." Finn replied. Rodney slipped quietly out the door with a quick nod of his head. "Shall we?"

He indicated the chair he held out for her and she took a seat, and placed the napkin in her lap as he poured the white wine, she noted it was a pinot, one of her favorites. Finn always was excellent at remembering peoples preferred drinks. Dinner looked lovely he had even remembered she like to eat, the plate held sand dabs and filet medallions, with a roasted potato and grilled tomato. It was a lovely picture, Sookie would be pleased. There was a basket of bread and butter as well. Finn took the seat to her left choosing to be close rather than the end of the table where they would be forced to speak louder than either desired. It was a very cozy and intimate setting.

They began eating and Finn placed a hand on her knee, "So luv, tell me what happened that took the former editor of the YDN, darling of the Obama trail out of the newspaper biz?"

"Well she began", after carefully swallowing the lump that had begun to form as he reminded her of her youthful destination. "You see it appears that news of my dumping the heir of the news world is not too well taken by fellow pressmen. It started pretty quickly after I began the trail, my familiarity with Hugo at first garnered a rumor that I was his mistress, that quickly died. Then someone from Hartford joined up and recognized me from some DAR event I arranged. They also knew of the ill fated proposal and my trouble with Mitchum. That pretty much made me a pariah to anyone who worked for HPG and that was most of the bus. I felt like I was back in my first year at Chilton with Paris as my enemy and Dugray as my nemesis. Although instead of staring me down and calling me _Mary_ , they whispered things like _rookie_ and _hack_. It became too much and after my year was up I returned to Yale to reinvent myself." She sighed, took a calming sip of her wine and a bite of the sand dab. "This is so good, we should finish before it gets too cold and the butter isn't buttery anymore."

Finn's hand gave her knee a gentle squeeze and he smiled. "Yes, chef would be most annoyed if we let that happen."

They settled into the meal with intermittent pleasantries and held off further deep conversation for coffee and after dinner drinks. They retired to the living room and Finn called for Rodney to clear the table and remove the cart. The butler performed his task wordlessly and exited quickly.

Now guaranteed to be alone Finn began, "I am so sorry luv, you deserved better. When you say Dugray, you don't mean Tristan by chance do you?"

She nodded in the affirmative, "The one and only, last I heard of him he was leading up his father's law firm in New York. I do my level best to avoid him when I attend events and Paris is wonderful at keeping him at bay. "I am sure he has matured but I really have no interest in his attentions. Why do you ask?"

"Well he is here, he is helping plan this shindig, he is Logan's cousin. I can't believe I didn't know you were the infamous Mary, or maybe I did and I just drank that knowledge away. You broke his heart you know, he had such a crush and you wouldn't give him the time of day. Did you know he even went to Harvard in hope of finding you again? You should at least say hello to the poor boy, he really has changed, I think a smile from you might even heal some of the damage military school did." He placed his arm over her shoulder and kissed her temple.

Rory slipped her shoes off tucking her legs up under herself then snuggled into his side. "Maybe, if I see him I won't run away. I promise I will give him a chance. Do you think the rain will last much longer, I am only here until the day after tomorrow then I head back."

Fin absorbed this information, she would be gone a day before Huntz got there, but he had to let her know Tristan could be back at any moment.

"There is another reason I mentioned Tristan, he is actually staying here, he is also why I have restrained myself from tearing that lovely dress to bits and having my way with you right here." He leered only half joking.

Rory laughed and righted herself just as the door opened revealing one very tired looking Tristan. The years had been kind, he was taller, more fit and yet somehow defeated. He just stared at her like she was an apparition, he stepped out of the room, closed and opened the door and shook his head.

" _ **Rory**_ ; Is that really you?" He said as he strode towards the sofa.

She rose to meet him and he stilled at the sight of her petite form, luminous eyes and coffee locks. She was glorious, resplendent, all he remembered and more. Sure he had caught glimpses of her from time to time at some event or the other, but she was always in a crowd and always with Paris. He never dared approach for fear of reproach.

"Tristan", she stepped towards him and gave him a soft friendly embrace, he stood frozen then remembered he should return it. She pulled away, "How have you been? Come sit, Finn says you have loads to share."

"Rory, how do you come to be here and in Finn's villa?" He sat on a chair and looked at her baffled.

She resumed her seat by Finn, though not as cozy as before, "Finn here rescued me from the storm; I was sleeping under a cabana and would have washed away without his quick thinking. Then he promised to feed me, which no Gilmore refuses a meal, so here I am. How have you been?"

Tristan was taken aback, she was being civil, he had never expected that. "How could you sleep in that storm, it was a rager from the start, I don't even think it started with a sprinkle. People were running and making such a commotion and you were sleeping?"

Finn laughed, "I couldn't believe it either, I was out checking to see if anyone needed help with their little ones and saw this Sheila just sleeping, not a whimper or an inkling of motion, just sleeping while the wind whipped her hair and the rain splashed against her. The hammock was swaying I was afraid something was terribly wrong. I scooped her up and dashed back to the building, laid her on one of the lobby sofas, covered her with a blanket, then almost fell over when I moved her hair from her face. I sat by her for at least an hour before she stirred and those unmistakable blue eyes tried to focus and her sleepy voice was heard. By the way luv how is it you were so soundly sleeping in the maelstrom?"

At that thought she visibly colored, "Iwasdrunk" she said in a rushed breath, both men looked at her expectantly, "I was drunk OK, I had 3 hurricanes to put me to sleep and I passed out." She held her face in her hands.

"3 hurricanes, I'm impressed, no wonder it took you so long to come back to us. But I must say you didn't look drunk just deeply asleep." Finn laughed.

Tristan piped in, "Wow, I can't express how surprised I am I never pictured you as a drinker."

Rory glanced at Finn and they burst out laughing. "Tristan, you know this is the infamous Ace, right, Logan's college love, the one that broke his heart? She was an LDB member, jumped off a scaffold and had successfully commandeered many a bottle for many a sub-party. She was also a champion of many a 20 questions/ truth or dare challenge. What surprises me is **only** 3 hurricanes?"

Rory slapped his arm playfully, "Actually I haven't drunk as much as I used too and graduate school leaves no room for the LDB, although they still reach out to me for event funding which I gladly supply. No the 3 hurricane technique is something I perfected over the days I have been here. I was so tired but my brain wouldn't shut up, then I remembered you saying that a hurricane is the perfect drink for after finals and it would put you into the deepest sleep. It would seem - Finn, that you are the reason I almost got washed away so it is only fitting that you were the one to rescue me."

The men were in awe, she had this way of putting them at ease the tension Tristan had had when he entered slipped away and he shook his head at her.

"So, what put you in grad school, and Yale, I remember it was always Harvard for both you and Paris at Chilton?" Tristan sat on the edge of his seat leaning into her expectantly.

"Well, I got into Harvard, and Princeton as well as Yale and the pro/con list sent me to Yale, funny thing is Paris was my roommate and we have been best friends ever since. Grad school is kind of a jumpstart to taking over Gilmore Insurance and I really had no interest in Law so my dad took over at the Hayden firm." She quickly explained. "Granted my mom was slow to come around to me being the new face of the firm but Grandpa helped her see the wisdom of it. Enough about me, Tristan catch me up and make it clever so poor Finny isn't bored"

Finn gave her a playful scowl at the nickname and looked expectantly at Tristan.

"I went to Military school, it sucked beyond pale, started at 5am with runs and calisthenics, then showers, communal – all male. Then classes, they were so dry and mundane. Food was as tasty as paper sludge and finally I graduated, top of my brigade and off to Harvard where I hoped I would find a friendly face." _He looked at her purposefully,_ "I got in to Princeton and Yale too, but really thought Harvard would be a better fit. Passed the bar on the first try and now work with the Dugray firm in New York, I was looking at the Hayden firm for a merger, maybe I'll take a closer look." He gave her a meaningful stare.

"OK, now you Finn, what have you been up to in the time we have been apart?" She gave him an expectant tilt of her head.

"After you said no and Huntz split for California, Collin left for New York and I went home to Sydney. I spent a year there learning the ropes of the family hotel and wine businesses and then returned to the states to overlook several of them. This lovely resort is my latest home as of the last 10 days and I can't believe I didn't see your name on the register or I would have sought you out long before the storm and showed you a better way to fall asleep than the hurricanes." He playfully leered.

Tristan glared at him and he just shrugged. She laughed and stretched reaching with her toes for her shoes. She slipped them on then stood up and rolled her shoulders.

"Well boys, I can honestly say this is a day I won't soon forget, but I am beat so I think I will return to my villa. Thanks for dinner Finn, she said leaning in and giving him a friendly kiss. Tristan", she approached him and he stood again, "It really was nice seeing you again." She gave him a sweet kiss and then waved to the boys from the door. Finn was up and on her in a few strides.

"Now, Gilmore, what kind of savior would I be if I didn't see you safely to your door?" He turned his head, "Tristan don't wait up." With that he swept them both out the door and into the hall, taking her hand he walked towards her villa.

"This really isn't necessary, I have walked to my room on many nights unescorted. You keep a very safe resort." She demurred leaning into him so he would wrap his arm on her shoulder and she wrapped hers around his waist.

"Thank you, but just the same I have some unfinished business with you I would like to discuss, we were after all cut short of our time when Dugray joined us. You were very sweet to him, thank you for that by the way. I have heard what a jerk he was when you were younger and I know that sweet kiss meant a lot to him." He held her close feeling how tired she was.

"It was no trouble, I needed to let it go a long time ago, he was a kid, I was a kid, it wasn't as if he hurt me, he just flirted aggressively. The sad thing is, in hindsight I should have given him a chance after my first breakup with Dean, things may have gone differently for both of us." Her voice was sweet and held sad reflection.

They reached her villa and she opened the door, "Care to come in for a coffee?"

"No, we both know I don't want coffee and you are tired so I will be a gentleman and bid you goodnight. Call me in the morning we can finish our talk, maybe clarify a few things? We can definitely get breakfast." He said holding the door while she leaned into the frame. She glanced up at him.

"OK, we can call it a night; I will call your room tomorrow. Goodnight Finn." She moved forward and kissed him deeply. They separated and she slipped in letting the door close behind her. She decided to shower then slipped into her nightshirt climbed into the oversized bed to dream of possibilities.

Finn was whistling a jaunty tune as he returned to his room, his heart light and his mind filled with possibilities. He found Tristan still sitting in the chair only now holding a glass of scotch, he looked pensive. Finn slipped into his room and changed into sweatpants and a t-shirt then went to the bar, poured a drink and sat across from him. Tristan took in his relaxed attire and went to his room returning similarly dressed.

"You rescued Rory Gilmore", Tristan started, "What a lucky break, your best friend, her old flame will be here in just _a few days_ to celebrate his upcoming marriage and you are starting up with her, the **love** of his life? How do you think he is going to take this? She will be in Hartford Society royal circles, they can't help running into each other, although she has done well to avoid all of us up until now. I wonder if she realized when she took the gig that she would be handling all the insurance needs for HPG, your family and _mine_ as well as a select group of others."

Finn responded, "Like running Hayden Law would be a bargain, her lineage is her burden, always has been. You know Shira hates her and even more so now that the DAR has put her on such a pedestal for stepping into the family business. Did you see the write up; it was I believe 2 days ago? Now I know, they purposefully put it out while she would be on vacation. It extolls her acumen, virtue and finesse along with the youthful enthusiasm she will bring to the firm. It was practically an ad for a husband interested in the Insurance industry. My father sent it asking if I knew her or if I was interested? Bah, you would think our parents would stop this matchmaking by now, but nope."

Tristan placed his glass on the side table and leaned toward Finn, "You didn't answer me, what are your intentions with her, what about Huntz? How do we let her know the true depth of her commitment? It's not just a business she is taking over it is a full on role. I am sure Emily and Richard will ease her in but this is huge news."

Finn scrubbed his hand over his face, he had been so optimistic a few moments ago, now Tristan's words fell over him like a bucket of ice water on sunburnt skin. What indeed, what indeed?


	3. Chapter 3 - The wave

What happens when a handsome man rescues you then you meet your nemesis after dessert? This is a story of Finn and Rory then Rory and Tristan, it was a pleasure to write and I hope you enjoy!

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I make no profits I just have a very fertile mind and these characters lend themselves so well to it.

 **Wind Blown**

 **Chapter 3 – The Wave**

Rory woke and stretched her limbs, she ambled out of bed and then took a shower, this humidity she would not miss, the relaxation she would though. This had been a fantastic week of rest, her mother was skeptical that 10 days alone in Florida would be good for her, but as the shower ran over her skin it felt as if all the burdens of school were washed away. She toweled off while deciding between a pink or white sundress settling on the white, it had a lovey embroidered top that accented her nicely. She had just finished dressing when her cell phone rang. Before she could say a word the other voice rang out.

"Long lost daughter, did you forget your mommy all alone in the deep woods of Connecticut? I know you said you needed alone time, but I didn't think that meant alone from me, and this is the first time you have picked up your phone since you left, did you not get my calls or texts? There is so much going on in your absence you have no idea you will be returning to a whole new world once you graduate. You will even have less time for mommy once you are a captain of industry a jetsetter jetting off to heaven knows where for heaven knows how long and did you know your grandparents put an ad out offering you up on the societal marriage go round?" Lorelai finally took a breath and Rory jumped in.

"I didn't forget you, I told you I would be in accessible, yes even to you and the ad is better than another alumni party. Come to think of it the graduation dinner they are holding with probably be a sausage fest. I was about to call you though I had an unbelievable day yesterday, and you will never believe who I spent the evening with." Rory was enthusiastic and would not have her mom's hatred of society kill her natural buzz.

"Now you have mommy's interest, please tell me you are sleeping with George Clooney or oh I know even Nick Cage, I hear he has an Island out there." You could practically hear the caffeine high over the phone.

"Nope", Rory explained, "I was rescued from a storm by Finn and then after we had dinner Tristan - yup Bible Boy, came in and we all sat and chatted. It was great!"

Lorelai was dumbstruck, then stuttered, "You met not one but two of Hartford's most eligible and you are happy about it?! Don't tell grandma she will organize a charity auction featuring you just to settle the decision process for you. Although they are both totally loaded so even then it might be a bit tricky. How many cows should I ask for, no, that's wrong not cows, horses I can get some new horses for the Inn."

Rory laughed at her mother's antics, "Mom, I can buy you the horses, and anyway I just wanted to check in I have to go call Finn for breakfast. See you the day after tomorrow, love you, bye." Her mom said Love you and bye too then Rory used the villa phone to call Finn.

Finn was just about to ring her when his phone jingled, "Hello, Finn Morgan" he answered.

Rory giggled, "I know I called you remember, although I guess it is equally possible I could have reached Tristan Dugray and I am told you are two of the dishiest bachelors on the market. So I guess by Hartford standards I should be grateful to reach either one. I am happy I reached you though because you are the one who promised to feed me."

He could hear the laughter in her voice and he rightly thought, she must have just got off the phone with her mother. He recalled Logan joking about their freakish relationship and how after a call Rory had a caffeine buzz from just the talk.

"Well luv if you would like I am sure I can arrange for him to join us, since the rain has ceased and the roads are clear I thought we could venture out and afterward take in some sites. I would guarantee if you would prefer two escorts to one I can arrange that."

She laughed, "I don't know if I can handle two such sought after men, think of the glares, no just one will be fine and you are plenty to handle on your own as I recall, should I come to you or shall we meet in the lobby?"

"Lobby in 15, see you then." They disconnected their calls and set out for the lobby.

As before Finn arrived first and waited at her hall for her to appear, he was once again taken by her stunning presence, she was a marvel in white today, her hair in a simple side twist, the little flowers and vines dancing across her chest and the small tote she carried. He was awestruck; she looked like the very picture of defined elegance. He puffed with pride to be her escort. They came together in tight embrace and he kissed her deeply, then they clasped hands and exited to the waiting car. They arrived at an outrageously colorful restaurant called Nervous Nellies and Rory burst out laughing.

"Finn I Love it! It is the perfect place to take a Gilmore Girl! The colors are amazing and I would bet the food is too" she grabbed his hand pulling him from the taxi.

He held her back while he paid the driver and the guy laughed as he drove away from the odd pair.

"Well, luv as I remember you can do the formal and stodgy but prefer down to earth fun, so here it is fun!"

The atmosphere was light and cheerful so Finn ordered the spit of Kenwood Yulupa Brut and a pitcher of fresh orange juice to toast the day with Mimosa's then they ordered a bakers dozen of oysters and decided to share the ultimate steam pot with freshly baked bread and enjoy the live music which had a semi zydeco vibe, very island and chill. Again that sat more side by side than across from each other. Finn reached for her hand and pulled her to him for a kiss. It wasn't daring or bold, just sweet, promising and friendly.

"Finn", Rory began as they pulled apart, "as much as I love your kisses, what are we doing? I mean, I leave tomorrow to finish Yale then I will begin a whole new life, you have a life you clearly love. What is this, just a fling a what could have been? Are you looking for more, I hate to over analyze, but that is what I do. It helps if we know from the beginning where it might be going, you understand don't you?"

Finn nodded, "Rory, I would never treat you with disrespect, I hope you know that. I don't know where this is going but I will follow where it leads if you let me. After I dropped you off Tristan sat me down for a chat, he reminded me of what we were up against. I can't and won't toy with you or your affections, you are just so much more than you were then and I want to get to know you, the woman you are. There is a reason I found you on the beach, we have been at the resort for days without bumping into each other, fate intervened and I want to see what it wants from us. Don't you?"

"Well I have to admit, it is a cute meet story even if we already knew each other. I like that you see I have changed from the naïve girl you knew when you attended Yale. Honestly, I agree, we should see what fate has in store for us. I know I have a huge commitment in Gilmore Insurance ahead of me I am not so deceived as to think I am going to step in to the CEO position without some discord. I am going to need friends in my corner, and if you promise to keep kissing me like that I will ride this wave with you Finn Morgan."

He kissed her, putting so much promise into it, more than he even knew he had in him. He had had a few girlfriends in their time apart, but he never felt a fraction of the promise he felt since she awoke drenched and beautiful like a siren from ancient mariner's tales, she captivated him and brought warmth to his heart with her tenderness. Tender touches and gentle kisses peppered the meal and many toasts were shared as they were giddy with both the wine and the potential with wonder of that which lay ahead. They spent the day wandering and admiring the beauty of the sky and ocean after the storm. They shared stories and more kisses. To an onlooker they looked more like honeymooners than friends on the verge of more. They discussed serious concerns like Logan and the Hartford elite, as well as silly like spending a week together at Disney World or perhaps Disney Paris since neither had ever been. They made plans to meet the weekend after the wedding so he could de-stress from all the frivolity. They agreed that weekend would be like a mini LDB event with a few old friends like Collin, Tristan and Stephanie as well as friends from her group, like Paris, Louise and Henry they had plans to garner the troops in support of a new regime in Hartford. The old ones had power but the youth held the future and they had to start taking charge of it if they did not want to suffer the same fates as so many of their families.

They returned to the resort excited and quite frankly a little hot and bothered. They retired to her villa to get to know each other better without the concern that Tristan or another guest of the bachelor party would show up and ruin their fun. They entered her villa and he turned her away from himself to unzip her dress allowing it to fall and pool on the floor. She stepped away from it and turned to him undoing the buttons of his cabana shirt pushing it off his shoulders to the floor. They continued slowly removing garments from each other and stepping closer to the bed at last arriving at it in all of nature's glory, falling onto the bed and into a tangled embrace, they spent the next few hours learning what only such intimacy can teach.

They ordered dinner to her room and dined while wrapped in the resort robes on her balcony. After dinner he helped her pack and they took a relaxing bath then crawled into the bed to sleep, wrapped in love's embrace. The morning was bittersweet as he checked her out of her villa, comping her stay, of course she protested and he would have none of it, the lovers spat was charming and tinged with sorrow. He escorted her to the airport and stayed with her until she reached the checkpoint they kissed and parted with promises to call later that day.


	4. Chapter 4 – Unburdening the Vessel

What happens when a handsome man rescues you then you meet your nemesis after dessert? This is a story of Finn and Rory then Rory and Tristan, it was a pleasure to write and I hope you enjoy!

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I make no profits I just have a very fertile mind and these characters lend themselves so well to it.

 **Wind Blown**

 **Chapter 4 – Unburdening the Vessel**

Finn appraised the room with a critical eye, Pool table, check, Poker Table, check, Wet Bar, check, servers and dealers, check, he clapped his hands once and wiped off the imaginary dust from the efforts of preparing the perfect evening, grateful that Tristan would handle the other entertainment via the field trip he was excusing himself from, he had Rory, he didn't need to ogle exotic dancers to fantasize he had a real living dream waiting for him. Now, he just had to clear the way with Logan. Finn was waiting to meet Logan with the car at the airport, he figured Logan couldn't storm off if they were in the back of the limo, he would have to listen. Logan met him at the car and the driver loaded his bags in the trunk while he climbed in the car. They men greeted each other fondly with a handshake and sideways hug men are known to do. Finn poured them each a scotch and they toasted to the days ahead.

"So Finn", Logan began, "You look really happy, loving the beach babes that much? It looks like Florida agrees with you. I haven't seen you this blissful sober, ever. Tell me your secret."

"Well mate, I did meet a special Sheila," he replied, "and honestly, she is making me reconsider working in the Hartford corporate office."

"Hartford, well that is unexpected, she is society? How blue?" Logan laughed a bit while sipping his drink.

Finn took a steeling breath, "She's very blue, so blue she had both sides of the family anchors in the DAR. You might remember her; she went to Yale with us, Rory Gilmore?" He backed slightly away, half expecting to be slugged.

"Finn, you have got to be kidding me, Rory, Ace, the girl that stomped all over my heart leaving me when I needed her most. You cannot be serious. You have heard the latest she is willfully taking over the Gilmore Insurance Industry, to be honest there is a lot of concern that she won't be able to take the reins, she may even lose business' that have been with Richard since the beginning."

"Logan, don't do this man, she is up to the challenge I can feel it. Don't hold a grudge you have Missy, she loves you like crazy I've seen it. You got to let it go man." Finn was exasperated at the threat. "You aren't interested in how she came to be in my life?"

Logan slammed the scotch, and poured himself another, "Finn my man", you are dating my ex, I have a right to be a little pissed. What were you thinking, what was she thinking? This is just beautiful, I get married next weekend. Man tell me she isn't your date to the wedding, you are my best man you have a seat at the head table, I am not sitting at the rehearsal dinner and wedding supper with the girl who turned my proposal down. Gah! I knew I should have chosen Colin." He threw his drink back and laid his head on the rest releasing a heavy sigh. "Tell me she isn't here, please I can't take seeing her and you canoodling when I am having my last hurrah."

"Canoodling, really did you just say that, are you suddenly my grandmother. What's going on you haven't cursed yet, and you are keeping your temper in check, what is going on?"

Logan sighed and grabbed a Voss from the consul draining half in a draught. "Missy's pregnant, she wants me to be a better father from the start that means no swearing and less drinking. He said this then finished draining the water.

"Wow! Congratulations man! This is a good thing right, you are happy about it? I mean the girl adores you and wants to be your everything, so this is good?" Finn looked at Logan for any sign it wasn't.

Logan smiled for the first time since the ride began, "Yeah, we were waiting until after the honeymoon to tell people but actually I am over the moon. I am marrying an amazing, beautiful and caring woman and she is having my baby! Can you believe my luck?!"

The rest of the ride was full of reminisce with no further mention of Rory, Finn wisely allowed the topic to drop so Logan could adjust, he would need his support for the next step.

They arrived at the resort and entered The Morgan Villa, "She's not here right?" Logan stopped at the entry.

"No, she left yesterday, I wouldn't do that to you, and to answer your earlier tangent, she is not my plus one, I declined that option if you recall and Missy would have my balls if I screwed with the seating chart at this late date." Finn grinned and wrapped his arm around his friend leading him to his room to get refreshed for the evenings events.

The men entered a party already in full swing, far be it from their friends to await the guest of honor. Tristan was the first to notice the pair as they entered.

"Gentlemen, your attention please", when that failed he raised forefinger and pinky to his lips for a sharp shrill noise stopping whistle. "Please raise your glass and voice to cheer the end of an era, Logan Huntzberger is dead long live Mr. Huntzberger, husband, successful businessman and one day father! Cheers of hear-hear, rang out and many a shot was slammed as well as a few catcalls made. The men were jovial and many already more than half drunk. Logan looked around at them, some he had known his whole life, some were new friends and colleagues and of course there were the delegates from Missy's family to report back on his behavior. It was a decent turnout, these men, for the most part, wanted him to succeed. They wanted his marriage to work, they may joke about the ball and chain, but this was a show of support and he appreciated it. Logan was brought from his revelry by a round of chug-chug-chug, he grabbed the pitcher and thought while tipping it back I am not a dad yet! The weekend was a blur, drinks, games and things left better unsaid, over all it was a roaring success.


	5. Chapter 5 – Wind of Change

What happens when a handsome man rescues you then you meet your nemesis after dessert? This is a story of Finn and Rory then Rory and Tristan, it was a pleasure to write and I hope you enjoy!

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I make no profits I just have a very fertile mind and these characters lend themselves so well to it.

 **Wind Blown**

 **Chapter 5 – Wind of Change**

Returning to Hartford seemed surreal after the day she spent with Finn. She was really doing it, becoming a captain of industry, even a new Hartford approved beau in tow. She would be paraded across the globe and wear suits that cost more than her mother's Jeep. The level headed Stars Hollow princess was no more, now she was what her mother had feared most, one of them, a Society woman. Pairs had called her on it, Lane had tried to reason with her, but when all was said and done this was who she was meant to be. She knew it wasn't as horrible as they all thought, she was still herself, she just had new responsibilities. Hartford was not without challenges and Rory found herself often thrown into the thick of things with Tristan, of all people. She found that he had changed over the years, that was to be expected she supposed, she herself had grown quite a bit from the bookish 16 yr old he once knew. He was still handsome and clever, but he was in some ways shy and not as incorrigible anymore, she almost missed that part of him. He never spoke of military school and when it was brought up he looked sad, broken even. She really wished she understood what happened there that changed him so. She found herself feeling at ease with him, he would brush her hair from her face, he might bring her a thermos of coffee at work or take her to lunch. She also found that she and Finn had little in common, sure they had chemistry, he was a playboy for a reason, but it kind of fizzled after a few scant months and she found herself drawn to Tristan. Paris teased it had been inevitable, she needed a rebound from Logan so she slept with Finn and since Tristan had been the original player, it was only natural she would be drawn to him. Her mother just teased she preferred her rich boys blond and complained that she liked Finn he had an accent. Tristan was also working with her father to merge their firms it was quite the feat and caused a bit of a stir in Hartford, the Dugrey's and Hayden's merging law firms put quite a bit of power in his court and there were rumors he might serve as a justice following the footsteps of Straub. Page 6 often showed photos of Tristan and Rory at events, his hand on her lower back and speculations of a Gilmore, Dugrey merger of a different kind. Rory's entry into the Hartford CEO role was initially tense but as she was oft to do, she put them at ease with her quick wit and rapid study. She learned the markets and could rattle off statistics and analyze portfolios recommending very comprehensive packages with ease. Her staff took a liking to her and she even discovered she could continue to write only in an expert capacity. The industry sought her out as their voice and her family couldn't have been more proud.

 _AN: Sorry for the brevity but I needed to move at a faster pace and still explain what happened._


	6. Chapter 6 – Unwhirling the Whirlwind

What happens when a handsome man rescues you then you meet your nemesis after dessert? This is a story of Finn and Rory then Rory and Tristan, it was a pleasure to write and I hope you enjoy!

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I make no profits I just have a very fertile mind and these characters lend themselves so well to it.

 **Wind Blown**

Chapter 6 – Unwhirling the Whirlwind

It had been two years since Rory had taken over for her grandfather and her days were most assuredly not her own. She attended events, worked manic hours and couldn't recall her last festival. In short she was in a rut. She realized too that she couldn't remember sleeping with anyone since Finn that was just sad. Sure she liked Tristan, but that was it, they were each other's plus one and then a kiss on the cheek at night. She knew he was no monk so why couldn't he not be a monk with her. She also realized she couldn't remember her last night off. That's it, Gilmore Insurance would just have to do without her for a few days, three tops, she needed to figure this thing with Tristan out and get a little bit of a life outside of it.

"Dugrey", came the clipped voice answering the phone.

"Hey Tris, it's me. How are you?" She began feeling a bit bashful for some reason.

"Mary, to what do I owe the pleasure of this call, I didn't think we had anything on the calendar tonight." He said glancing at this personal schedule.

"No, we really don't but I was wondering if we could, I need to talk to you." She tried not to sound desperate.

"Sure, you know I am always available to you. What time should I pick you up and what is the dress code?"

"Actually I wanted a night in, I realized I have been going pretty non-stop and need a breather, so come comfy and I'll order Chinese, is 7 OK?" She was happy and her voice reflected it.

"Sounds great, and I have to agree things have been non-stop for you since you took over. You aren't regretting though right?" His voice filled with concern.

"No really, I love it, but I need a break I am trying to carve some vacation days out and decided to start with tonight and this weekend. I have even canceled my weekly golf game with Grandpa, he was sad but seemed to understand, the flower show on Sunday with Grandma was trickier, but in the end she relented." She explained.

"Wow, I am impressed, Friday night and the whole weekend, whatever will you do." He teased.

"That's what I wanted to discuss tonight, still interested?" She bit her lip while awaiting his reply.

"It's a date, see you tonight at 7 and I will dress for relaxation." He replied.

They said their goodbyes and Rory sank back into her chair to ponder how to seduce Tristan over Chinese. After ordering the Chinese she popped into her room to take a quick shower and don some sexy lingerie to wear under her yoga pants and a cute t-shirt that proclaimed Reading is Cool and sported a cat wearing sunglasses while reading a book. Then she perused the living room to make sure it was tidy, of course it would be she was never there and the maid that came in twice a week made sure it wouldn't be dusty. Finally she heard the door and knew that either dinner or dessert had arrived. As luck would have it, both, Tristan had apparently met the delivery boy, paid for the food and was delivering in person.

"Ah Tris, you didn't have to do that. Thank you, come on in and just set it on the counter." She ushered him into the room and found herself rather nervous.

He set the food down and took time to give her a once over, she was a stunner, even in casual wear her beauty was a sight to behold. He wished he could skip dinner and take her to bed but feared he was stuck in the friend zone.

"So" he said clapping his hands together, "What's the deal tonight, movies, sports event would you like me to read to you by the fire?" He only half teased the last one.

"Hmm" she pondered tapping her lips with her finger, "Maybe you can read to me after we start sleeping together." She looked up at him and wasn't sure if he was appalled or pleased.

Tristan walked to the sofa, sat down and patted the seat next to him.

"You want us to start sleeping together? Do you mean you want me to cuddle you or take you to bed?" His voice was breathy as if he was trying to breathe.

She sat down and took his hand, "I am sorry I just didn't know any other way to approach it. I mean we spend so much time together and all I ever get is a polite kiss on the cheek. If I am being to forward or if you aren't attracted to me..."

He silenced her by grabbing her shoulders and pulling her in for a mind blowing kiss. Their tongues didn't duel they wrapped around each other in sensuous embrace. He released her shoulders and pulled her on to his lap never losing connection, his hands roamed her back and fisted her hair, her hands ran up and under the t-shirt he wore. This seemed so right, so intensely right. He pulled away from her and gazed at her stormy eyes noting how dilated her pupils were.

"Mary, what on earth would make you think I don't want you?" He asked holding her in place and shifting so she could feel his want.

She blushed, he loved that she still blushed, "Tris, you have never "she paused, "well you haven't tried anything. You know I'm not a virgin, and you are the only man I see. Oh, gods tell me you don't have a girlfriend. "She panicked trying to pull herself from his arms.

He tightened her grip, "Rory, when would I have time? We both work insane hours and any free time we have is scheduled. No I don't have a girlfriend. Plus with as much as we are in the tabloids I doubt any self-respecting woman would want to challenge you for my affections."

She relaxed, "You have affections, for me? And hey you called me Rory."

"I wanted to be sure you knew I was serious. Honestly when you opened the door, every time you open the door it take all my restraint not to rip off whatever you are wearing and have my wicked way with you." He growled and leaned in kissing her neck and nipped at her ear, he was rewarded with a sweet sigh.

"We are idiots", she declared and stood up offering him her hand and lead him to her bedroom where they proceeded to get to know each other as he had wanted since they were 16.

"I can't believe you can eat cold Lo mein." He chucked as she tucked into the box, it was after midnight when they finally emerged from their activities.

"I am just starving, you know better than to not feed me, what was I thinking not eating sooner." She ranted.

He raised his brow at her, "Really, you forgotten that quickly? You wound me, that was some of my best work."

She giggled, "Yeah, now I remember, but one hunger satisfied suddenly made my other one cloud my mind."

They continued eating for a moment in silence and he admired the beauty before him. Neither had bothered to redress so she stood before him in all her glory. She was amazing.

"Hey Mar, can I ask you a question?" He began, she nodded, "Would you marry me?"

She almost choked, and looked at him in amazement. "Are you serious? You want to marry me?"

"Why not, we spend all of our time together we are obviously compatible and I love you, so why not?" He popped a piece of orange chicken while he waited.

"Huh, this is so not how I pictured that happening, but you are right, we spend all of our time together and I love you so, yes I will marry you." She smiled at him with glee and did a little jig.

He took her food and set it on the counter by his and pulled her in for a kiss to seal the deal. Then he picked her up bridal style returning to her bed to complete the transaction.


	7. Chapter 7 – Inheriting the Wind

What happens when a handsome man rescues you then you meet your nemesis after dessert? This is a story of Finn and Rory then Rory and Tristan, it was a pleasure to write and I hope you enjoy!

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I make no profits I just have a very fertile mind and these characters lend themselves so well to it.

 **Wind Blown**

Chapter 7 – Inheriting the Wind

After they had awoke on Saturday he made her coffee then he had called the jet to fuel up then called his parents, her parents, both grandparents and a few close friends asking them to meet them at a lovely buffet near the airfield. Once all were in attendance it was announced that they were engaged and those in attendance were invited to join them in Vegas for their wedding, the chaos that followed was spectacular. The cacophony of objection and approval, congratulations and you can't was punctuated and brought to instant silence by Lorelai's "OH MY GOD SHE'S PREGNANT!" The couple quickly banished that and just said they wanted to get married so they could begin their life together. They explained the jet was fueled and waiting and those who wished to participate were welcome to join. Emily scoffed that the wedding would not be tacky and whipped out her phone calling the Wynn wedding coordinator to begin planning. Richard clapped him on the shoulder welcoming him to the family and Lorelai pulled Rory away from his side and scurried to a corner.

"When did this happen, you haven't said a word, he's a _**friend**_ __mom, my Aunt Sally, SPILL!" Lorelai demanded of her daughter.

"He is a friend but I love him and he loves me, we decided last night and here we are. Be happy mom, I am." She replied simply and returned to Tristan's side.

Chris sidled up to Lorelai, "It had to happen sometime and they look happy, she looks happier than she has in months and I have never seen Tristan that happy. Accept it Lore, she is going to marry that man and there is not a thing you can do." He kissed her cheek and gathered his and Gigi's things to join the departing group at the plane.

Luke approached his crestfallen wife, "Come on let's go catch up, you'll never forgive yourself if you miss this." She nodded and they too joined the raucous group.

The flight was awash with excitement and Rory huddled closely to Tristan, he felt her grow lax and pulled her closer as she dozed, considering what little sleep they had enjoyed the night before he envied her ability to pass out anywhere. He heard a low chuckle.

"I have to admit, I didn't expect to be invited to this shindig, Missy is thrilled by the romance of it and our nanny wouldn't hear of overtime for staying this night. Got to hand it to you Dugrey this is a hell of a stunt." Logan raised his coffee cup in salute. "She can sleep anywhere, it is amazing, you know when were at Yale I found her asleep more than once in the library, head down, planted in books, still clutching her pen. Amazing."

Tristan smiled at his friend, "Of course we want you here, you are one of her closest friends and in a way if it weren't for you I wouldn't be the lucky guy I am today."

Logan shook his head, "How do you figure?"

"Well you see she turned you down, got blacklisted on the news circuit, not your fault, but that year was hell for her. Then she took over Gilmore Insurance which brought her back to me. Confidentially, I even appreciate Finn being in her life, it was rough but he really helped her those first few months." He had a faraway look in his eyes, "After all that happened I never thought I'd be happy, you know, then she came into my life again and, well, the rest is history."

Logan patted his shoulder, "I know, she is something else. I am surprised how little she has changed even though she had to change her career. She took it all in stride. The Finn thing, I'll admit that threw me but it made it easier when it was you squiring her around town. You certainly kept a low profile though I mean I know she isn't fond of PDA but I never would have guessed you two were alter bound."

Tristan laughed, "Honestly, we just figured it all out last night. We were having Chinese and I looked at her and saw my forever, she must have seen it in me too cause here we are."

"Chinese food, that sounds like her, uncomplicated, not grandeous. Although if you were to hear Emily on the phone you know the wedding will be anything but. Oh, and just so you know, I put our papers on stand down regarding the event and called in a few favors so it won't be a media circus. I better get back to Missy, nice talk."

"Nice talking to you too, and Logan thanks for calling off the hounds, I'll make sure HPG has the exclusive." He waved him off.

Her arms tightened around him, "I liked your story, very PG. Thanks for not spilling it all."

He kissed her head and cuddled her back, "That's our story, just you and me. I wouldn't share it for the world."

The plane descended into Las Vegas and our travelers were greeted by several limousines to whisk them to the Wynn Hotel and Casino. Emily had secured a private one for Rory and Tristan to keep her wedding preparations a complete surprise. The group arrived at the hotel and were met by several people in suits with clipboards, the gentlemen were taken one way and the ladies another. Lorelai rolled her eyes and kissed Luke goodbye. The two groups were taken to conference rooms that had been set up as makeshift stores where the men could choose a suit and the women cocktail attire as well as a selection of bridal gowns for Rory to choose from.

"You will have a proper wedding young lady, even in this gaudy place, it will be respectable and suitable, you understand. I will not allow you to be married by an impersonator or some such nonsense. So no arguments." Emily scolded.

Rory embraced her stiff and formal grandmother, "Grandma, this is truly amazing, thank you. Tristan and I just want to be married, so this", she waved her hand around the expanse, "Is more than we hoped for, thank you truly for making my wedding special."

Lorelai stepped up to her mother as well, "Really mom, this is amazing, even for you. Thank you for doing this for them."

"Of course I had to do this, she is my granddaughter and I am so immensely proud of her.

The women picked out dresses, shoes, bags and even accessories, Rory found the perfect dress, it was tea length and had a very Princess Grace of Monaco feel to it. She opted for a pair of jeweled combs over a veil and chose a bouquet of mixed roses with hyacinth, loving the hidden meaning of friendship, love, purity, and faithfulness. Lorelai gazed at her daughter and tried to hold in the tears and gave her a tight embrace.

"Wow, you look just wow! I can't believe you're getting married. It seems like just yesterday you were dancing with the fireflies and now, you look like a princess." She held tightly to her daughters hands.

The group was then escorted to the chapel where the gentlemen were already waiting. The decorations were divine, candles lit the path and the guests were taken to their seats, Rory had asked Paris and Lane to stand with her and Tristan had Logan and Finn. Before the procession began Rory aske that Chris and Luke both meet her in the back.

She held a hand of each man, "Dad Luke, I can't choose which one of you should walk me down the aisle, you have both been so much for me and given me strength when I needed, will you both walk me?"

The two men nodded and each took an arm.

The ceremony was traditional, and unknown to Rory the rings were a Dugray family heirloom he had requested his grandfather bring to the brunch, Janlan had believed it would only be to propose, he was thrilled when it turned out as it did. The group took the traditional pictures and of course one of all in attendance, that would be the Page 6 cover and an oval insert of the happy couple. They departed the venue and arrived at a private dining room where supper had been arranged and the couple was toasted and cheered. It was still early so the guests all agreed to leave the newlyweds to their own device and take the jet back to Hartford. Chris had arranged a suite for them and set a line of credit for clothing and such. They bids family and friends farewell and retired to their room thoroughly happy.

*END*


End file.
